


Read All About It CoverArt

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for the story 'Read All About It; by Hibanai.</p>
<p>Summary: David hates Alphas. Always has, always will. He hates the way their lecherous gazes always linger a second too long, the way they interpret “no” to mean “yes,” and, worst of all, the way he’s powerless to stop them, his limbs to fragile, theirs too unrelenting. On his sixteenth birthday, when the letters Tony Stark appeared on his body – dancing along the bones of his right ribcage – and branded him an Omega, Stark’s property, he began taking heat suppressants. He will never become desperate for a knot, for an Alpha. He will never bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read All About It CoverArt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hibanai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibanai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Read All About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911724) by [Hibanai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibanai/pseuds/Hibanai). 



[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipP09pHu6oEmb6hiyTgUN4kuiqdelxfWBsM7joN-ncPKNG58Z6V8OxfHpX2_PEDcvg?key=VFB5bjJsbVB0TXI4bkZicDZ6bkh5M0hsbDhaalJ3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
